


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 当时明月在





	Garage

光影绰绰，枝影斑驳，怡是月夜如霜，清辉洒尽。

树下，几轮剑光快速掠过。

“二哥，你这招也算不得多厉害嘛。”

却是利器相交的几声摩擦，谁开口嬉笑。

“阿瑶，专心些。”

应和他的是一个温和的男声，细听下来，前者虽然极力压抑，但已有些气喘，而后者却是当真稳稳当当，功力明显深厚些。

两人须臾间又拆了几招，方才先开口的那金衣男子受了几剑，膝盖已经微微曲起，对方一剑又破空而来，照着他门面而去，他一惊，急忙偏头去闪避，手中软剑一档，虽只擦过一片雪白的衣袖，却也让那剑抬高了几寸，对方本算好了停在他鼻尖叫他认输，这下却是措手不及地掀了他头顶的软纱罗乌帽。

对方这一错手明显愣住了，手上的剑猛地一頓。

晚风猎猎而起，那顶帽子轻轻巧巧就掉了下去，那人一头乌发如瀑落下，几缕发丝划过他额前锋可见光的宝剑，慢慢断了开来。

此情此景在眼，对面的人似乎痴傻了一般，手里的剑又是一个不稳，竟直直一落，又划开了那人几寸衣襟。

“……二哥！”那人急忙后退一步，有些着恼，“回神了！”

对方闻言，手中的剑急忙一收，利落地回鞘，他很是不好意思道：”阿、阿瑶对不起，是二哥失礼了。”

倒也无怪他走了神，他对面那人此刻一头乌发披了肩，衬着白净的脸和眉心一点朱砂，加上面上带的那七分假三分羞恼的喃怒，不仔细看还当是谁家的俏娘子，那分颜色，就是男子看了怕也该飞了魂去。

怪只怪在一点，那几招利落的剑法，配上腰间白玉雕的玉箫，同他对招那人应当正是姑苏蓝氏的大公子，泽芜君蓝曦臣，旁的人不说，堂堂泽芜君是断断不该叫美色迷了心智的。

如此看来，那给蓝曦臣挑了帽子的，竟是兰陵金家的家主，敛芳尊金光瑶。

金光瑶手里软剑一动照着蓝曦臣素白的衣襟而去，口里还不依不饶：“方才是二哥失礼，礼尚往来么，二哥便也受我一剑罢！”

蓝曦臣万没料到他来这么一下，急忙侧身一躲，伸手就在他腕上一握。

金光瑶方才本就打得倦了，这一下手上力道一松，恨生便落了地。

他比蓝曦臣矮上几分，大约不过及胸往上一些，挣了一下没净开，便气恼不平地抬头去目登他。

蓝曦臣也低头去看他，却见他这般神色，不由又是一愣。

金光瑶何其机敏，看他又定住了目光，便一个使力挣开了手腕，又把人往树上一推，左月退朝前一顶，恰到好处地卡住了蓝曦臣要害，手上还在他脑侧撑了一把。

这么一下人是制住了，可惜他生得不那么高，远远看着倒像是蓝曦臣把他抱了过去似的。蓝曦臣本就是世家子弟里容貌最为上乘的，给如水的月色这么一照更是分外好看，好像天上謫仙，竟不似凡人了。

金光瑶看了几眼，居然渐渐发起呆来，口里无意识地呢喃出声：“二哥……”

那神态太过难以言表，若叫蓝曦臣说来，大抵就是一派的痴情神色，仿佛看着永远不能失去的什么一般吧。

蓝曦臣觉得自己应当是方才走火入魔了，他竟无法控制自己去看金光瑶被他挑开的衣领，那内里两道精致的锁骨若隐若现，真真一派好风光，配着金光瑶那一脸痴色，看得他一瞬间心跳如鼓。

他感觉自己就像被灌了迷魂药失了魂一般，无法自制地慢慢低下了头去。

蓝曦臣的手就虚虚扶在金光瑶腰侧，若是想，他挣脱开来也是轻而易举的。  
但他没有。金光瑶只是欣喜地笑了，仰起了脸，任由他吻了下来。

你是否尝过相思蚀骨？

你是否有过谁人，叫你辗转反侧，却不得触碰，甚至不敢再进一步？

金光瑶从来都是有的，只是他太过会掩饰，这么许多年来，竟从未有人觉察。

那一刻的心情太过叫人沉醉，金光瑶满足得几乎要哭出来，却只是伸手圈了蓝曦臣的脖颈，努力地回应了他。

蓝曦臣却醒了。

他几乎立刻就要推开他，奈何这姿势叫他太过落于下风，又不能对着他这三弟下重手，毕竟错是在他。

是他先陷入了魔怔，几乎要背义乱情。

“阿瑶，我……”

他想解释些什么，却发现竟不能解释。

要怎么辩驳？说他那瞬间走火入魔？说他竟为他自己的三弟美色所诱？

可金光瑶的话却又将他震了个驚天动地。

“二哥，其实我一直……心悦你。”

金光瑶定定看着他，语气从容，并无丝毫的不清醒，“方才这般，难道二哥想说自己并不喜欢阿瑶么？”

他看着镇定，蓝曦臣却从他尾音里听出了几许颤抖。

金光瑶在怕。

他记得多年前的射日之征，金光瑶就在敌营，却能毫不犹稼一剑刺死了温若寒，由此便可见得他并非胆怯之人。

可他却怕了。

蓝曦臣虽然不忍他这幅神情，却仍是温和道：“阿瑶，你知道的，你我都是男子。

“那又如何？”金光瑶不依不饶，“二哥，你却说句心里话，你当真……不喜欢我么？”

这句话让周遭陷入了好一阵子的冷寂。

“不。”蓝曦臣终于吐出了这么一个字。

“无论方才是因为什么，我却是当真不能喜欢你。很晚了，你我出来这许久，大哥大抵是要担忧的，还是早些────”

“二哥！”

金光瑶打断了他。

然后不管不顾地仰头就要去吻他。

蓝曦臣心底划过几声叹息，只抬了抬下巴便避了开去，却没料金光瑶一恼，竟直直咬上了他喉头。

“阿瑶！”他终于又是一惊，急道，“放开！”

金光瑶不理会他，却伸出舌头轻轻在那处舔了一下。

蓝曦臣浑身一颤，金光瑶见他如此，更是变本加厉地将手伸进了他素色的衣袍，在胸口圈圈点点地挠着。

他本就起过几分旖旎心思，金光瑶这样撩拨一番，轻轻松松就撩起了他的欲念，置于对方腰间的手本能地收了收。

金光瑶缩进他怀里，抬眼看他时却已是强忍了泪意，只颤着声音重复道：“二哥当真不喜欢我么？”

蓝曦臣看他这样做小伏低，心疼得几乎难以承受，却仍是固执地闭上眼：“阿瑶，松开。”

金光瑶的动作终于停住了。

他几乎是神情恍惚地抽回了手，慢慢直起了身，口里似乎还呢喃着什么。

蓝曦臣想起曾经他同他说过，他想做的事，第一回若成了自然最好，若是不成，第二回也定能成了，若是有什么难得竟让他要做第三回他也会去试，而这一回若再不成，那便是有缘无分，他定会放手。

可是他连第三回都不敢试了。

蓝曦臣从不知他是这样怯弱之人，只细细一想，又听闻他小心翼冀地问是否还能装作和从前一样，终于放弃了一般把就要退开的他抱进了怀里。

金光瑶的头正正埋在他胸口，陷入那快得似鼓一般的心跳声中，让他心下猛地又是一喜，只不敢抬头，轻唤了蓝曦臣一声：“二哥？”

头顶传来蓝曦臣一声无奈的叹息：“罢了，我终究不忍叫你伤心，只是此事本就违背伦常，你我又是……”

他顿了顿，将那句话掐了一半：“阿瑶，你可想好了？”

金光瑶叫他这一番剖白砸得眼前昌了晕光，只一把楼住了蓝曦臣怕他反悔：“我心悦二哥已久，自然是想得周全，二哥，我……我就知道你定是喜欢我的。”

他听见头顶蓝曦臣的声音沉寂了下去。

“…….是。”

蓝曦臣这样重新开了口。

“我心悦你，那时……你还未有现在这个名字。”

金光瑶愣了愣，突然明白过来他的意思，忍不住笑了出声。

“二哥。”他抬眸去看他，“若我同你要这根抹额，你给是不给？”  
蓝曦臣笑叹：“你啊……”说着将抹额拆了下来，又道，“阿瑶，你转过去。”

他便依言背过身去，等了一阵子，却是蓝曦臣伸手拢了他一头青丝，又将那抹额绕了绕，将手中一捧乌发松松束了起来。

他又握了他的肩将他转了过来，金光瑶微微低着头不去看他，而他打量他几眼，慢慢低头，轻轻在他额心的朱砂上吻了吻：“阿瑶这样很好看。”

不想金光瑶嘻嘻一笑，挑衅一般道：“二哥，你想要阿瑶么？”

他踞起脚尖凑到他耳边，着意吐了几句含了温热气息的引诱：“方才二哥可是差点叫我勾了魂去呢，没想到二哥也有握不稳剑的时候。”

“还是说……”

金光瑶握了他一只手，慢慢就往自己领口那道剑痕带，一面问他：“还是说，二哥是故意的？”

蓝曦臣并不制止他，任由他将自己的手带到透着些微凉意的锁骨上，还含了几分笑意望着他。

只那瞳孔中眸色渐深。

就在指尖触到柔软的那一刻，蓝曦臣突然一个用力将还兀自笑得得意的金光瑶一把抱了起来，冲他回了一个更深的笑，手上掐了个诀，金光瑶眼前一晃，便发觉两人一同回到了屋里去。

蓝曦臣将他压在床榻上，似是商量一般开了口：“阿瑶，这衣服早给二哥一剑划坏了，那就不要了吧。”他笑着说完便用力一扯，将那绣着金星雪浪的家主袍沿着那道划痕扯了开来，又顺手将金光瑶双腕松松绑了起来。

那结打得实在坏心极了，瞧着松又偏生是挣不开的，越要挣脱还会越收紧，金光瑶却也不去理会，眨眨眼道：“二哥，你过来些，我想亲你。”

蓝曦臣给他这样刻意装出来的俏皮挠得心上一痒，竟真的凑了过去，孰料金光瑶竟对他近在咫尺的脸露出一个得逞的笑意，尔后唇齿间寒光一现，蓝曦臣身上的衣袍也给划了开来，他只又动了动身子便滑了下去。  
蓝曦臣这才知道上了当，却只是无奈看着他：“阿瑶……”

金光瑶吐了口中咬着的刀刃，并不说什么，一派天真无邪地看着他。

两人身上的衣物都是将褪未褪，却格外勾人情致，金光瑶看蓝曦臣还是呆愣着，猜他并无经验，便将手递到他眼前，笑道：“二哥，好二哥，将阿瑶的手松了吧。”

那声二哥叫得实在甜腻得过分，尾音慢慢还打了个转，蓝曦臣不比金光瑶，哪里见过这般阵仗，当下更是魂不守舍，只手去解了那结。

金光瑶却是一个翻身将他压在身下，缓缓道：“二哥便都交给阿瑶吧。”

他说着，撩开最后覆在蓝曦臣身上的那一点衣物，低头吻了吻蓝曦臣胸前，又探出舌尖慢慢打着转，一路去到一边敏感的红豆，将那处含在口中，吸吮舔咬。

金光瑶那一手琴弦使得相当活络，此时一双手更是分外灵活，轻巧抚过蓝曦臣另一侧的胸口，滑过他腰际，最后落到了他下身，手指隔着褻裤时轻时重地骚刮。

姑苏蓝氏常年修身养性，蓝曦臣是从来不曾行过风月之事的，连自瀆都很少，此时让金光瑶这样一撩拨，立时起了反应。

金光瑶感受到那物慢慢胀大，脸上却也泛了红。

他思慕蓝曦臣已久，有时梦里也会梦到，只是那些荒唐梦境怎比得过这样真实的触碰？

金光瑶感受到手心传来湿润的触感，抬头去看，只见蓝曦臣已经皱了眉正急促地喘气，心知他已是忍得有些难为，便褪去了两人身上最后的衣物，又在床头拿了盒脂膏，挖了一块，咬了咬牙就要往身后带。

蓝曦臣却握住了他手腕，哑声道：“阿瑶，你……不要勉强。我……我听闻，男子承欢……會很痛。”

金光瑶摇了摇头：“若是二哥，我是愿意的。”

他又要动作，却被蓝曦臣再次按住了手。

蓝曦臣抬起身子吻了吻他：“二哥来吧。”

他说着就带了那膏体摸上金光瑶身后的穴口，在周边试探着揉动一阵，才慢慢探了一根手指进去。

金光瑶伏在他身上，伸手楼紧了他。

蓝曦臣并非对风月之事丝毫不知，很久之前他就或巧合或被迫知晓了许多，因而动作并不算生疏，方才也只是叫金光瑶那声甜腻的二哥搅了心神才呆滞了那许久。

金光瑶刚刚撩得他情难自禁，此时却是叫他那根手指折腾得本能地微微翘起腰来，鼻息也渐渐变得急促。

然而蓝曦臣在他体内搅动一番，又继续依次伸入了另外两根手指，三指慢慢将紧致的内壁撑了开来。

金光瑶伏着身子失神地看他，却是耐不住地扭了扭腰：“二哥你……你快些！”

“阿瑶要快些么？”蓝曦臣的嗓音已经恢复了温润的清明，可金光瑶的却慢慢带了乳腻的尾音，他几乎忍受不住身后折磨一般的触感，只哼哼卿卿地抱着蓝曦臣就往他身上蹭。

穴口已经湿润无比，蓝曦臣的手指进进出出，带出一室水声。

“唔，二哥……二哥你快些！”金光瑶恼他这样磨人，又慎怒着催了一句，蓝曦臣这回竟毫无预兆就抽出了手指，一个挺身就送了进去。

金光瑶被身后突然盈满的饱满闹得直直”啊”了一声，蓝曦臣不等他反应过来，握了他的腰就又是用力一撞。

他被连续几下撞得身子一个不稳，只楼紧了蓝曦臣由着他胡来，不得章法地乱来了几回，却是被顶到了要命的一点，激得他一个没忍住落下泪来。

蓝曦臣的动作越来越快，一下深过了一下，叫他渐渐承受不得。金光瑶软了声音又求他慢一点，却听闻他含着笑意问，方才不是要快么？

他咬牙切齿地想他定是故意的，正要控诉几声，却被蓝曦臣一个翻身压在了身下。他感觉蓝曦臣没有丝毫慢下来的趋势，这下却连气恼的力气都没了，只知道仰着头喘着气，泄出一阵阵呻吟来。

“二哥，二哥……”他的意识渐渐沉浮在欲海中，只知道一声声喊他，蓝曦臣似乎停了停动作，吻了吻他眉心的丹砂，温柔同他说了句什么。

那句话他那时没有听到。

眼前白光乍现，他感觉自己颤抖着泄了身，然后被蓝曦臣抱着翻过身来，就着背后的姿势又进了去。

他看不见蓝曦臣的动作，只感觉他从身后一次次进来，静谧的室内水声越发地大起来，他被折腾得哭喊出声，手胡乱抓了一通，却将方才蓝曦臣系在他发上的抹额扯了下来。

蓝曦臣终于泄在了他身子里，楼着他平复了一阵呼吸，这才将他面对面拥进怀里。

金光瑶意识迷蒙间又喊了他一声，却将那抹额握在手心，慢慢睡了过去。

蓝曦臣静静看着他，将方才那句话补完了。

“当时明月在，曾照彩云归。”

弦上说相思，当时明月在，曾照彩云归。

孰料多年后，却成梦后楼台高锁，酒醒帘幕低垂。


End file.
